


Better Than You Think You Are

by KuroBakura



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Prompt Fic, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 03:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6937549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After getting shamed at an event for being a bad parent because of what Cybil was wearing, Cybil takes it in to her own hands let Sherlock know that he is not a failure at being a parent. And what better way to show it than by proving that not every has to live to a certain standard or conform to being someone they do not have to be (as well as having fun).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than You Think You Are

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not flame or bash.  
> Thanks!
> 
> By the way, there is a reference to a song in this and a glambert is a fandom name for someone who is a fan of Adam Lambert.

 

Sherlock and Cybil were at an event and it was one those types of events where they had to wear formal attire Cybil HATES dresses so Sherlock and John both her a boys' formal outfit for it. The event did not say that the clothing had to match their gender or it had to be a tuxedo. Sherlock was wearing glasses to this event for some reason as well but Cybil liked them so there was at least one reason for why he was wearing them. During the event, someone saw that Cybil was wearing a boys' outfit and confronted Sherlock about in outside the room where the event was. How the situation went down was not good. It made Sherlock feel like he was not a good parent. As he adjust his glasses, he felt someone hug his leg.

“Papa?” A voice said. Sherlock looked down and it was Cybil, looking up at him. Sherlock rubbed the top of her head.

“I am okay, sweetheart. Do not worry.” Sherlock said. Cybil knew it was more than that. She does not like seeing either of Dads sad or hurt and going to figure out a way to make him feel better, no matter what it took.

“Do not let them get to you.” Cybil said. Cybil let go of her Papa's leg and he bent down and picked her. He held in his arms and looked at her.

“I feel so bad. I feel like I am failing as a Father.” Sherlock told. Cybil know the truth and was going to let him know it.

“No, you are not a bad Papa! That person does not know what they are talking about.” Cybil said.

“But...” Sherlock said. Cybil put her hands on her Papa's cheeks and put her forehead against his.

“You and Daddy are the best in the whole world. I am not asking for perfect parents. All I was wishing for was parents that love me for who I am and just want me to be me. Plus, you do take great care of me. They do not know you personally so how would they known how you are as a parent? Also...I love you and Daddy the way _you_ are. ” Cybil said. Sherlock hugged his daughter as he began to cry.

“Oh, darling.” Sherlock said, feeling not only better but to know that Cybil was happy and thought this, too. John and Cybil are his world and he would be so broken and feel destroyed inside if he ever hurt or fail them in any kind of way.  Cybil is the type of person who would be honest and help people, whether if it was doing something or trying to put a smile on their face.

“I am happy because you both make me happy and I want the same for you both, too.” Cybil told him. Sherlock looked at his daughter again and she moved her head but still kept her hands on his cheeks. Sherlock calmed down and smiled.

“I love you so much, Cybil.” Sherlock said.

“I love you, too, Papa. Plus, they are just jealous that you are amazing and not cool like you.” Cybil said, smiling back. Sherlock smiled.

“Or like Daddy.” Sherlock said back.

“That's for sure. Daddy's awesome, too.” Cybil told him. Sherlock giggled.

“I fully agree.” Sherlock said. Cybil hugged Sherlock and both them kissed each others' cheeks. Sherlock put Cybil back on to the ground. Suddenly, Cybil got an idea.

“You know what, this party needs a little pick me up. ...Lets go show them what having fun is all about.” Cybil said to him. Sherlock smiled.

“And I know the song you want to do, my little glambert.” Sherlock said. Cybil giggled

“So...what do you say, Papa?” Cybil asked. Sherlock's smile got even wider.

“I say...lets welcome them to _our_ show.” Sherlock said to her. Cybil smiled and held his hand. They went back in to the event and danced like no body was watching to one of Cybil's favorite songs. After that, both of them had a great time at the event. They even got some people to dance along with them which was amazing because they never expected this to happen. As for the person who told Sherlock he was a bad parent..lets just say that they proved them wrong. Not all parents have to be perfect or follow a strict set of rules on what a child should have to be. Seeing the smile on Cybil's face was proof of this.

 

 

Back at home the next morning during breakfast, Sherlock and Cybil told the story about what happened to John. John was so proud of them and was having a great time listening to the story

“Awe, I wish I went with you both. I would have loved to see you both dancing to Adam Lambert's music at a formal event. I bet that was a blast!” John said.

“It sure was! Some people were even enjoying it and even danced as well during the event as well. We even lip synced the song. Papa is an amazing dancer!” Cybil said, then took a bite of her piece of toast.

“That's because I had such an amazing partner to dance with.” Sherlock said to her. John smiled.

“Well, I am so glad you both had an amazing time. ..We all should have a dance party or something one night.” John said.

“I think that is wonderful idea. What do you think, sweetheart?” Sherlock asked Cybil, who was just finished chewing on some bacon.

“...Can we invite Mrs. Hudson?” Cybil replied. Sherlock and John giggled but thought that would an awesome idea.

“Sure we can!” John said.

“Yay! I miss her. She is a part of our family to me after all.” Cybil said. It was true and Mrs. Hudson even lets Cybil call her “Grandma” since Cybil really does not speak to either side of Sherlock or John's family. Though, Sherlock's Mother she does but she is closer to Mrs. Hudson than Sherlock's Mother.

“That is very true, Cybil.” John said, smiling and looking at his daughter, who suddenly had a milk moustache appaear on her face after drinking her cup. Realizing this and feeling embarrassed, Sherlock and John drakn their cups and got milk moustaches on their faces, too. Cybil smiled and giggled when both of them made goofy faces for her.

“Thanks, Daddies.” Cybil said.

“No problem, sweetie. Now, lets finish breakfast and get ready so we can go to the bookstore. Maybe we can pick up a couple of new movies as well.” John said. Going to stores like that made Cybil excited and happy. They do go to the library but for certain things, they rather buy the book(s). Cybil nodded and they finished their breakfasts then got ready to go out for the afternoon and to the bookstore.

 

_**The End** _

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
